Kagerou Days
by Shiori Sinclair
Summary: Todo comenzó por aquel 15 de Agosto... y aquel "Vamos a vernos"... / One-Shot / Yaoi / Claus x Ninten /


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

Intento de songfic(?)

* * *

Aquel día, 15 de agosto, como cualquier otro día, se levantó con pesadez. Como toda persona cuerda que se encuentra de vacaciones, odiaba madrugar, y no importaba cuanto lo odiase y lo dijese, su hermano siempre iba a levantarlo a las 06:00 a.m. en punto.

— Vamos, ya es hora de levantarse. No te vas a quedar todo el día en cama. —Decía en un tono autoritario, mientras corría las cortinas hacia un lado para así iluminar la habitación con los rayos de sol.

— Lucas, ¿cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo? —Bufó molesto el peli naranja, entretanto se cubría hasta la cabeza con las sábanas. —No quiero levantarme temprano en lo que resta de las vacaciones. ¿Lo captas?

Pero al parecer, el gemelo rubio no escuchaba lo que decía. O en todo caso, escuchaba e ignoraba, cosa que hacía que Claus se molestase, y mucho.

Al final no importó lo mucho que protestó e insistió en quedarse en cama hasta al menos las 11:00 a.m., su hermano lo sacó de entre sus tibias sábanas para ir a desayunar juntos.

En cuanto terminó la hora de desayunar, volvió a subir a su habitación. Cambió su pijama por lo primero que encontró, lo cual resultó ser un conjunto parecido al que usualmente usaba Lucas, pero en distintos colores. Hizo su cama y luego se acostó sobre esta, se puso sus cascos y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la música.

Estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido, de no ser porque su celular vibró y lo sacó de su somnolencia. Echó un ojo a la pantalla.

«1 mensaje nuevo»

Rodó los ojos, ya se imaginaba quién sería el remitente del mensaje y para qué se lo enviaba, Aun así, leyó el contenido.

 _«De: Ninten  
Asunto: ¿Nos vemos?_

 _¡Claus~! Vamos a vernos, en el parque de siempre a las 12:30~»_

Suspiró con resignación. Ese "vamos a vernos" no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Al parecer, el pelinegro sabía muy bien que él iría a verlo, aun si no le consultó antes. Echó una rápida mirada al reloj de pared que había en la pared frente a su cama: 09:45. Aún tenía tiempo para descansar un rato más. Pero con todo, programó la alarma a las 11:50, no quería quedarse dormido de largo.

Volvió a reproducir la música y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido entre canción y canción.

Se levantó 5 minutos antes de que la alarma sonase, algo un poco raro en él, pero no le prestó atención. Tomó su celular y lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantaloncillo, junto a sus llaves y salió de su habitación.

Al pasar por la sala, se encontró a Lucas, jugando Marvel vs Capcom 3 junto a su "mejor amigo", que casualmente era el hermano de Ninten. Ambos parecían ir empatados, y con su último personaje. Ness usaba a Zero y Lucas a Dante.

— Ya ganó Zero. —Fue lo que dijo al pasar por ahí, solo por molestar a Lucas. — Hola Ness.

Recibió un rápido "Hola Claus" de parte del pelinegro, que parecía estar más que concentrado en derrotar a Lucas, al igual que este estaba concentrado tratando de vencerlo.

— Voy a salir, volveré después. —Dijo alzando unas octavas el volumen de su voz, por si acaso su hermano no lo escuchaba, y salió de la casa.

Caminó con tranquilidad hacia el lugar en el que Ninten le dijo que estaría. De paso, se tomó un helado. «Este calor me dará insolación, de seguro» pensó. Ya no le parecía tan buena idea haber ido caminando, en lugar de ir en autobús o metro.

Al final, 35 minutos después llegó al lugar. Aún faltaban 5 minutos para la hora acordada, pero Ninten ya se encontraba ahí, sentado en un columpio, sonriendo y hablándole a un gato que había sacado de vaya uno a saber dónde.

En cuanto el peli naranja se le acercó, el chico levantó la mirada del gato, fijándola en él. Su sonrisa se ensanchó más.

— Hola, Claus. —Dijo alegre, acariciando con cariño el pelaje grisáceo claro del gato. Claus no lo admitiría nunca, pero el ver ese cariño que demostraba tener Ninten al felino le provocaba celos.

— Hola. —Respondió de forma escueta, sentándose en el columpio de al lado. — ¿Para qué querías que nos viéramos?

— Oh, sí. —Sonrió, aún más emocionado que antes, entretanto levantaba al gato tal y como lo hacía el mono de la película de "El Rey León" con Simba. —Quiero presentarte a Sephi~

Claus examinó al gato con la mirada. A su parecer, se veía… malvado. Sí, eso. Parecía tener algo en contra suya, o en contra de todo lo vivo en general, por la forma en que miraba con odio a todos. Claro que de seguro a Ninten le parecería la criatura más tierna y adorable del mundo, posiblemente porque no se había tomado la libertad de observar con detenimiento las brillantes esmeraldas que tenía por ojos, que irradiaban odio hacia todo.

— Muy lindo. —Fue lo que dijo después de terminar de examinar al felino, que movía la cola de un lado a otro mientras se sacudía a la espera de que su dueño lo bajase y acostase en su regazo.

— ¿Verdad que sí? Aunque Ness dice que no lo es, que es feo y malo, pero de seguro son celos porque a él no le compraron el loro que quería. —Murmuró, ya bajando por fin al felino y acostándolo sobre sus piernas, acariciando con suavidad las orejas de este para luego agarrar una de sus patas y tocar sus almohadillas.

Claus se encogió de hombros. Realmente no le interesaba mucho el asunto.

— Odio el verano. —Dijo en un suspiro el pelinegro de gorra después de un rato. — Hace demasiado calor…

— Tú odias el verano por el calor, y el invierno por el frío. Te quejas de todo. —Sonrió con algo de sorna el peli naranja. Sólo lo hacía por molestarlo.

Ninten hizo una pose extraña, aparentando estar ofendido con él, más a los segundos volvió a sonreír como antes. Alzó la mirada al cielo, entrecerrando los ojos y luego bajó la mirada para consultar la hora en su reloj de muñeca: 12:30.

— Bien, ya es hora de que comience nuestra cita. —"¿Cita?" Pensó algo confundido el peli naranja— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a- —No pudo terminar la frase al sentir al gato escaparse de un salto. — ¡Espera, Sephi!

Ninten corrió tras el mentado "Sephi" y por instinto, Claus corrió tras él.

El condenado gato corrió directo hacia la calle, a lo que Ninten aceleró el paso. No quería que su preciada mascota terminase aplastada ahí. Cruzó tras él sin pensar siquiera en voltear a los lados, o fijarse en el semáforo que en ese momento había cambiado a rojo para peatones.

Claus no logró llegar a tiempo. Su mano estirada hacia adelante no logró siquiera rozar la del chico de gorra. Vio todo en cámara lenta.

El camión que no supo de dónde había salido golpeó el cuerpo de Ninten, mandándolo a volar. Su cuerpo se proyectó varios metros adelante. Las exclamaciones y los gritos de terror no se hicieron esperar, pero él ya no los escuchaba. Parte de la sangre que salía del cuerpo del pelinegro manchó su ropa y unas cuantas gotas fueron a parar a su rostro.

— ¡Ninten! —Corrió directo hacia dónde se encontraba el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, a quien amaba en secreto.

Se detuvo antes de tocarlo. Su piel estaba llena de horribles y repulsivos moretones de un color violáceo, al igual que cortes. Su brazo y pierna izquierdos se hallaban en una posición imposible. Una fea abertura se mostraba en su cabeza, de la cual salía sangre a borbotones. El charco de líquido carmesí sobre el que se encontraba, crecía cada vez más.

Con todo el cuidado y la calma que una persona que acaba de ver a su amigo ser atropellado puede tener, lo tomó en brazos, tratando de moverlo lo menos posible para evitar que terminase aún más herido de lo que estaba.

— ¡Alguien que nos ayude! —Gritó con fuerza, al reparar en ese momento en la multitud que se había reunido en torno a ellos.

Una mujer le avisó que ya había llamado a la ambulancia, que no tardarían en llegar y que no moviese el cuerpo del chico.

— Ninten… Hey, Ninten… —lo llamaba el peli naranja, con la esperanza de que este abriese los ojos. Pero nada, ni siquiera podía ver el movimiento de su pecho al respirar. Ni sentir la calidez de su piel.

Lanzó un grito al cielo y lloró hasta que sintió que se desgarró la garganta. La ambulancia aún no llegaba.

Su mirada vagó por los alrededores, hasta localizar ahí al gato, que parecía observar burlonamente todo mientras se lamía una pata. A su lado se encontraba un chico de cabello negro alborotado y ojos rojos penetrantes. Le sonreía con sorna, y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más cuando dirigió su mirada al cuerpo que Claus tenía en brazos.

— Esto debe ser una broma… Una mentira… No puede estar pasando. —Murmuró para sí el oji esmeralda, aunque su voz no se escuchó.

— _**Esto no es una mentira. Realmente está pasando. Es la vida real.**_ —Escuchó decir al chico que se hallaba a lado del gato, como si hubiese sabido lo que Claus había intentado decir.

El sonido de las sirenas de la ambulancia llegó a sus oídos, y poco a poco su visión se fue nublando. Escuchaba el molesto sonido de la sirena junto al de una cigarra salida de vaya a saber dónde.

Su visión se oscureció por completo, pero seguía consciente. Trató de observar con atención a su alrededor, estaba en un lugar completamente oscuro, y curiosamente, lleno de relojes.

— ¿Pero qué…? —Murmuró mientras veía que uno de ellos se había detenido. Y además estaba manchado de sangre.

El incesante y molesto tic-tac del reloj de pared lo obligó a despertar. Abrió los ojos de golpe, incorporándose rápidamente en su cama. ¿Todo eso había sido un sueño? Esperaba que sí.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, todo había sido tan real…

Tomó su celular y lo desbloqueó. 14 de Agosto, 12:04.

«1 nuevo mensaje»

No se iba a tomar la molestia de leerlo. Ya sabía de quien era. Pero por pura curiosidad lo abrió. Decía exactamente lo mismo que había dicho en su "sueño".

Decidió que probablemente era una coincidencia, y no le puso más atención.

Se vistió apresuradamente con lo primero que encontró. Justamente lo mismo que había usado en aquella fatídica visión, pero su mente andaba ocupada en ese momento en otros asuntos como para prestarle atención a la vestimenta.

Tomó su celular, sus llaves y salió corriendo de su habitación. Quería llegar pronto con Ninten. En su precipitada carrera hacia la puerta, chocó con Ness, quien al parecer llevaba algo de comer para él y su hermano –probablemente comida chatarra–, y mandó directo al suelo.

— ¡Claus! —Escuchó la voz de su gemelo que lo llamaba, probablemente para que se disculpara con el azabache.

— ¡Lo siento, llevo prisa! —Dijo, y salió de casa.

Corrió lo más que sus piernas le permitieron, hasta llegar a la parada de autobús. No pasó mucho hasta que el transporte llegara y lo abordó con rapidez.

Un momento después, que le pareció eterno pero que en realidad no pasaba del cuarto de hora, minuto arriba, minuto abajo; finalmente llegó a su parada. Se bajó rápidamente y corrió hacia el parque. Buscó con la mirada a Ninten, encontrándolo en el mismo columpio, hablándole al mismo gato grisáceo y con aquella misma sonrisa, la cual se ensanchó al verle llegar.

Observó la hora en su celular: 12:26.

Suspiró con algo de alivio, sin saber por qué, y se sentó en el columpio contiguo.

— Hola Claus —Dijo sonriente, acariciando el pelaje del felino.

— Hola… —Le devolvió el saludo de forma escueta.

La conversación había fluido de la misma forma que la que había sostenido con Ninten antes de que este muriese.

Y justamente a las 12:30, cuando el feliz pelinegro le mencionaba acerca de la cita, el gato escapó de sus brazos, corriendo en dirección a la calle.

Pero esta vez, antes de que Ninten se lanzara a correr tras él, Claus le tomó del brazo, deteniéndolo.

— Suéltame, tengo que ir a buscarlo. —Se removía, tratando de deshacer el agarre que ejercía en su brazo.

— El gato estará bien, te lo aseguro. —Dijo al tiempo en que tiraba del chico en dirección opuesta. — ¿Vamos a tu casa? Hace mucho calor como para quedarse aquí.

Ninten, aún algo reticente, siguió al peli naranja. Echó un par de miradas furtivas hacia atrás para cerciorarse de que nadie había atropellado a su gato. Sonrió al ver que este se encontraba a salvo. Al parecer no había cruzado la calle y ahora volvía en dirección a ellos.

— "Todo estará bien ahora…" —Pensó Claus mientas iba caminando junto al pelinegro que ya no se resistía a irse con él.

— _**Eso es lo que tú piensas.**_ —Esa voz… la misma voz del azabache que había visto antes.

Discretamente volteó hacia los lados, cerciorándose de que no estuviese ahí y que solo haya sido producto de su imaginación.

Pero ahí estaba, un par de metros al frente junto a la parada de autobús. Observándolo con sorna y diversión. Con cuidado, Claus cruzó a la acera opuesta junto a su acompañante. Ese extraño chico le daba mala espina.

A los segundos escuchó exclamaciones de la gente que se encontraba a sus alrededores, pero no les prestó atención suficiente como para saber qué decían.

Craso error.

Escuchó un ruido sordo al momento en que varias de barras de hierro cayeron a su lado; una de ellas, atravesando el cuerpo de Ninten.

Sus ojos se abrieron tanto como les fue permitido, observando petrificado como se formaba un nuevo charco de sangre bajo el pelinegro.

— _**¿En verdad pensaste que podías impedirlo?**_ —Nuevamente aquella irritante voz. Aquella sonrisa torcida que se burlaba de su desgracia.

— ¡Ninten! —Exclamó observando petrificado como la vida escapaba del cuerpo de su amado azabache sin que pudiese hacer algo para impedirlo.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, cayendo de forma copiosa por sus mejillas mientras se agachaba a lado del pelinegro y tomaba una de sus manos.

— "Esto es irreal. No. ¡No puede ser verdad!" —Gritaba interiormente, ya que después de haber gritado el nombre del chico, su voz había enmudecido por completo.

— _**Esto es real.**_ —El extraño de ojos carmesí sonreía, como si aquello que acababa de presenciar fuese lo más divertido que había visto en todo el día. — _**Esta es la realidad.**_

Nuevamente su visión se volvió borrosa, estaba a punto de desmayarse. Y justo antes de hacerlo, le pareció haber visto a Ninten sonreírle.

Se levantó de su cama con un sobresalto. Estaba sudando y su corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho, como si quisiera salírsele. Revisó su celular: la misma hora, la misma fecha.

A toda prisa se vistió y salió corriendo. Esta vez no se molestó en tomar sus llaves o su celular. Esquivó ágilmente a Ness y salió de casa a toda velocidad.

El autobús llegó a la misma hora que antes, abordó y se sentó a esperar impaciente a que llegara a su parada.

Bajó apenas el autobús se hubo detenido y corrió hacia el lugar en el que encontraría al pelinegro.

Una vez que lo hubo alcanzado, lo tomó del brazo, provocando que el gato se alejara de ellos, lo cual poco o nada le importó realmente.

— Vámonos de aquí. —Murmuró a duras penas mientras tiraba del brazo del azabache, llevándolo consigo.

— Tranquilízate un poco, Claus. —Dijo el chico algo confuso, dedicándole después una cálida sonrisa. — No es como si algo fuese a pasar. — "Si supieras…" Se decía mentalmente el oji esmeralda. — Vamos, cambia esa cara…

Claus, aun apesadumbrado y todo, intentó sonreírle al chico solo para que no se preocupase.

Caminaron juntos hacia el puente peatonal. El peli naranja tomó la mano de Ninten para subir las escaleras, notando como el chico se sonrojaba y trataba de ocultarlo.

"Se ve tan lindo así."

— _**Pero no por mucho.**_ —

Sus manos se soltaron, el pie de Ninten resbaló al pisar un escalón y su cuerpo se balanceó peligrosamente hacia atrás. Nuevamente su mano, estirada al frente, no logró llegar hasta la del pelinegro. No pudo sujetarlo y este cayó, tiznando los escalones de carmesí.

— _**Vaya que no aprendes. No puedes evitar que esto pase, ¿entiendes?**_ —Lo vió al final de las escaleras. Agachado sobre el cuerpo del azabache, como si estuviese examinando y tratando de determinar si había muerto por haberse roto el cuello o por la cantidad de golpes y cortes que había recibido y le habían hecho perder gran cantidad de sangre.

Le repugnaba esa sonrisa que siempre tenía y esa forma en la que parecía disfrutar de todo ese macabro espectáculo. Su vista volvió a nublarse. No había nada que hacer.

Aquello se había convertido en un maldito ciclo. Un bucle del que no parecía existir probabilidad de salir.

Había intentado ya de todo para poder evitar que su amado azabache muriese, pero nada daba resultado.

Incluso había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces aquello había pasado ya, pero sabía que era mucho tiempo. Estaba cansado. Muy cansado. Ya no soportaba vivir de esa forma, siempre el mismo día, y sin importar lo que intentase, siempre con el mismo resultado.

Si intentaba huir con el chico, siempre había algo que provocaba un accidente y terminaba matándolo. Ya sean vigas y barras de hierro caídas desde algún edificio en construcción; alguna moto, auto o camión salido de vaya a saber dónde; una señal mal puesta, el mal cruce de las vías por las que circulaba el metro, una bala perdida, y hasta incluso en los escalones había un peligro latente.

La última vez que lo había perdido fue cuando a Ninten le dio un ataque de asma y no llevaba su inhalador consigo, Claus no pudo hacer nada para salvarlo y se limitó a verlo morir como las veces anteriores mientras aquella molesta bruma se burlaba de su desgracia.

Nuevamente se hallaba en aquel frío y oscuro lugar, lleno de relojes, solo que esta vez, la mayoría se hallaban cubiertos de sangre y detenidos. Siempre aparecía en el mismo lugar antes de despertar.

— Estoy cansado de esto. —Dijo al momento de levantarse.

Esta vez, a diferencia de las anteriores, se arregló con calma. Y de la misma forma, con toda la parsimonia del mundo, salió hacia el lugar en el que había quedado con Ninten.

— Esta historia es un cliché. —Hablaba para sí, mientras esperaba a que el autobús llegase a su parada. — Uno muy malo, por cierto.

Bajó cuando llegó a su parada y caminó hacia donde se encontraba el pelinegro sonriéndole. Curiosamente, esta vez no llevaba al gato.

— ¡Hola Claus! —Saludó de forma animada, agitando su mano de lado a lado.

" _He tratado egoístamente de tenerte siempre a mi lado. A pesar de que eso siempre conlleva tu muerte…"_

— Hola Ninten. —Respondió al saludo de forma cansada.

El chico empezó a hablar animadamente con él, o mejor dicho, a hablarle sin parar y sin dejarle decir nada. A los pocos minutos se levantó, obligando al peli naranja a hacerlo también.

" _No debí haberlo hecho. Únicamente me estaba preocupando por mí. Por tenerte a mi lado sin importar qué…"_

— Te reto a una carrera. —Dijo mientras señalaba con el índice el local de helados que se encontraba atravesando todo el parque, al otro lado de la calle. — El que pierde paga los helados.

Claus asintió con resignación y esperó a que el chico dé la señal para empezar la carrera. Corrió junto a él, empatando ambos, pero al instante de cruzar la calle, lo tomó del brazo y lo empujó hacia atrás, quedando él en medio del camino por el que iba pasando el camión.

" _Pero esta vez haré todo lo posible por tenerte a salvo. Y en este horrible y aburrido cliché, tomaré tu lugar. No te dejaré morir otra vez."_

Sonrió hacia el pelinegro antes de que el vehículo impactase contra su cuerpo, lanzándolo varios metros hacia el frente, manchando el camión, la acera y a Ninten con su sangre.

— "Aún puedo darle un final diferente a esta historia." —Murmuró para sus adentros, a pesar del insoportable dolor que lo estaba matando.

Le habría gritado "¡En tu cara!" a aquel molesto oji carmesí que siempre lo miraba burlón. Pero esta vez no sonreía. Estaba a punto de llorar, lo cual lo descolocó un poco.

— ¡Claus! —Escuchó el grito de Ninten, lo vió correr hacia él y atrás de él, vio un chico parecido a aquel que siempre se burlaba de él y que ahora lloraba. Aquel chico era castaño y de ojos azules. También sonreía, como burlándose de él, como diciéndole "Te lo merecías", pero se le notaba también cierto toque de tristeza.

Antes de cerrar los ojos definitivamente, le pareció escuchar un "Te amo" de parte de Ninten. Qué feliz lo había hecho aquello.

— Todo termina hoy. —

Apareció en aquel horrible y oscuro lugar, lleno de relojes rotos y dañados. Uno más se agregaba a la lista, acababa de romperse. Siempre se pasaba por aquel lugar cuando él moría.

Despertó en su habitación, desbloqueó la pantalla de su celular y observó: 14 de Agosto, 09:44.

Recordando todo lo que había sucedido, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayesen de sus ojos. Agradecía que tanto sus padres, como su hermano no estuviesen en casa. Le habrían preguntado el porqué de su tristeza y no sabía cómo explicarles aquello.

Escribió rápidamente un mensaje y buscó el destinatario. Lo envió y dejó el dispositivo a un lado.

El gato que le habían regalado hacía tan solo un par de días se subió a sus piernas, acomodándose ahí.

— Sephi… — Murmuró el azabache con un hilo de voz mientras observaba al felino y lo acariciaba. — Volví a fallar. No pude salvarlo… Otra vez…

* * *

Si hubo algún error, mil disculpas.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
